


Misty and the Rainy Day

by queenditto



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cerulean, Confused Psyduck, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Grumpy Misty, Oneshot, Playing, Playing at the Park, Playtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenditto/pseuds/queenditto
Summary: Misty is bored after being left behind by her friends, but will one of her Pokemon make her day better? Or will his antics drive Misty crazy?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Misty and the Rainy Day

It was as though Cerulean was covered in a grey blanket, the overcast sky and light drizzle smothering any enthusiasm Misty might have had for the day. Even if had been the sunniest day in the world, however, she was convinced that this day was going to be horribly boring. She had come back from breakfast to an empty room. Ash and Brock had left her here at the Pokécenter, not letting her know where the two of them were going. Sure she had gone to breakfast alone, but the café down the street had the best croissants and Misty refused to miss out on flaky goodness yet another morning just because of those sleepyheads. It didn’t mean they had to leave her behind!

Misty flung herself onto the bed in a huff. They couldn’t have left her a note to tell her where to find them? She begrudgingly admitted to herself that it wasn’t like it was a secret where they would be. Ash was probably at this moment having a rematch with her sisters while Brock made goo-goo eyes at all the pretty girls in swimsuits. Maybe it was for the best that she was left behind, not that Misty would ever admit it to the boys.

She kicked at the end of the bed, cursing as she stubbed her toe on the bedpost. She was going to be so bored today, there was nothing to do. Maybe if she spent most of her times in the shops, she could go window shopping without getting too soaked. She got up to check her bag for cash. As she dug into the various pouches of her backpack, she felt only a few spare coins cluttering the bottom. She was broke! What fun was window shopping if there wasn’t a chance of an impulse buy? 

She could practically hear Ash’s voice telling her if she spent less on croissants she would have spending money. Misty glared the errant thought away, crossing her arms. It was because Ash hogged all the battles, she could never earn enough Pokédollars for herself.

What was she going to do? Misty knew her water Pokemon wouldn’t complain about the weather if they went out, especially as she looked out the window and saw that the drizzle had turned into rain. It was fitting she supposed, being the city of Water types and all, but Misty really couldn’t stand it when it rained. Could this day get any worse?

“PSY! Psy Psy PSY!” Misty jumped back as Psyduck popped out of his Pokéball and landed in front of her, clutching his head as he quacked loudly at her.  
“What are you doing here!” Misty snapped. Psyduck did nothing but blink to her statement, which cemented her position that this was the worst day ever. “What don’t you understand? I didn’t call you out, therefore you stay in the ball!” Misty grabbed Psyduck’s Pokéball, shaking it front of his face to get the point across. 

She hoped to see some sort of remorse or a sign that he understood her words but Psyduck simply waddled over to the window. Psyduck tried to lift his body onto the windowsill but slipped and fell onto his back. He waved around for several moments before getting back on his feet.

“Just get in the ball! Please!” Misty said as she mashed the Pokéball’s retrieval button. When Psyduck yet again did nothing, she flung the Pokéball at him. The ball bounced off Psyduck’s head and rolled across the room. “What kind of stupid Pokemon doesn’t go in their Pokéball?” Misty pleaded to a nonexistent audience. Psyduck looked to be in thought for a few moments, then slowly turned away from the window. He wandered towards a pile of dirty laundry at the end of Ash’s bed and grabbed a pair of Ash’s boxers. Misty watched in horror as Psyduck put it on top of his head.

“EW!” Misty squealed, launching herself away from Psyduck, who was now waddling over towards her. He seemed completely unconcerned with Misty’s reaction, simply sitting down on the ground with the boxers slipping over his face. “You don’t wear people’s underwear! Take it off, right now!” 

Psyduck let out a small hum, thinking it over as Misty inched herself farther away from her embarrassment of a Pokemon. Seemingly deciding to listen to Misty for once, Psyduck tried to shake the boxers off. Instead of removing the underwear, however, he somehow managed to stick his bill into one of the leg holes. Psyduck looked at Misty with a confused expression.

“This is so disgusting,” Misty said to herself as she grabbed the underwear with the tips of her fingers and flung it over to its original place. “If I thought you wouldn’t just find your way back, I would release you into the wild and never look back,” She grumbled, refusing to look as she grabbed at Psyduck’s head. She flung the boxers across the room, onto a spare pair of Brock’s shoes.

Psyduck looked a bit more subdued, almost appearing cute as he waddled over and tugged at her shoelace, pointing once again at the window. Misty sighed as she grabbed a bottle of shampoo and her bag and coat. For once Psyduck had a good point. Pokemon weren’t allowed in the communal baths anymore after a rather unpleasant incident involving a Muk and the plumbing. If she wanted a Pokemon who didn’t stink of smelly boxers, Misty would have to go outside into the rain and wash him off herself.

“Come on, let’s go,” Misty said, nearly slamming the door open in her haste. Psyduck immediately followed as they left the Center. The clouds were dark as it poured, the rain slapping against the pavement as it travelled down the road and into the nearby gutters. Psyduck let out a quack as he waddled his way across the street, not even looking both ways before doing so.

“Where are you even going?” Misty asked, sighing as she followed her wayward Pokemon. She tried her best to ignore the fact that she probably looked like a drowned Pikachu right now. At least the boys weren’t around to see her like this. She tried to wipe her hair out of her face, grumbling as it clung to her forehead. Her hair was going to get so frizzy once she got back inside.

“Psy!” Misty turned to her Pokemon. Psyduck looked content as he skipped towards a nearby park. It was one of the smaller ones, nestled between a smattering of townhouses for the local kids to play with.

Psyduck waddled over towards the seesaw, tilting his head as he poked at it. He sat down, looking confused as it did nothing.

“It’s time to have a bath, not playtime. Besides, you need two people to use a seesaw.” Psyduck looked at Misty, thinking for several long moments before pointing at the other side of the seesaw. Misty let out a small scream, she wanted so badly to throttle him. What was so hard for Psyduck to understand about having a bath? Just because she was a water trainer didn’t mean she wanted to be stuck in the rain any longer then she had to! 

She knew that picking up Psyduck would be a task in itself in the rain; his coat was as slippery as it was smooth and with all the delicious Pokéfood Brock had been giving him, Psyduck was reaching 50 pounds these days. Misty sighed, she really needed her troublesome Pokémon’s cooperation but she had no idea how she was going to get it.  
Psyduck let out a confused quack after seeing that Misty wasn’t joining him. He wobbled his way off the seesaw before staring at Misty once more.

“Come on Psyduck, let’s have a nice bath and then we can go inside. I’ll even let you have one of Brock’s Pokemon treats, would you like that?” Misty said as she forced herself to smile. She made her voice so sweet it could send a kid into a sugar coma, hopefully this would work. Psyduck blinked a few times, seemingly unsure of what to do with a happy sounding Misty. He held his head, whining as he tried to think things through.

Misty’s smile fell as Psyduck shook his head, watching in disbelief as he headed towards the slide. Misty wanted to cry and scream at the same time. She was done! Psyduck could make his own way back to the center, hopefully the rain would take away most of the smell. Maybe if she was lucky he wouldn’t even come back…

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Psyduck go up the stairs, his body trembling as he got higher and higher. As she watched, she stopped walking away. It wasn’t like she cared but…what if he fell? She didn’t want any Pokemon hurt if she could prevent it. And she reminded herself once me, he was her Pokemon, her derpy idiotic Pokemon. She couldn’t just abandon him no matter how badly she wished to.

Psyduck managed to make it up to the top of the slide but appeared confused on what to do once he got there. He cried out as he held his head in distress, not liking the predicament he found himself in.

“There’s only one way down!” Misty yelled out. Psyduck turned back towards the stairs and started to come back. Misty groaned, going back down the stairs would take forever.

“Not that way! Come on Psyduck, just go down the slide. Like this-” Misty gestured at the metal part of the swing, making a sliding motion with her arm. Psyduck squinted at the slope, seemingly unsure of what to do. “Sit down Psyduck!” He obeyed, sitting right at the edge. “Then just…push? Go? Just get your butt down here, please!” Misty threw her hands up, of course her absolute failure of a Pokemon couldn’t even figure out how to go down a slide.

He wobbled a bit and suddenly Psyduck flew down the slide, the combination of his slippery coat and the wet metal giving him a lot more momentum then normal. He flew off the end and into the air, landing headfirst into a pile of sand. Despite herself, Misty couldn’t help but laugh at her disaster of a Pokemon. Before she could do anything to help him out, Psyduck managed to tumble his way out of his predicament, looking pathetic as sand stuck in clumps all over his wet coat.

They stared at each other for a few moments, Misty not even bothering to ask Psyduck to come over to her. It wasn’t like he would listen to her anyway. She let out an exasperated sigh as Psyduck waddled his way over to the swings.

“Fine! You win!” Misty shoved the shampoo into her backpack before she flung herself onto the other swing. Psyduck beamed at Misty, who slowly started to swing herself. He watched for a few moments, seeing how Misty pumped her legs to get the swing going. Psyduck wiggled his feet in an attempt to mimic her. At first it looked at though he was going to manage it despite his virtually non-existent legs, but as he kept trying, Psyduck started to go in a circle.

“Hey!” Misty cried out as he slammed his swing into her legs. She dug her feet into the sand, slowing herself to a stop. Psyduck looked devastated, wobbling off the swing and patting Misty’s leg. Misty felt her heart soften just a little. Psyduck might just be the most annoying Pokemon ever created but he wasn’t a bad Pokemon; he always meant well. “I’m alright, you just startled me.” She said but Psyduck didn’t look convinced. “Let’s try the other swing,” She pointed towards the baby swings, which looked to be just big enough to fit Psyduck’s body in it.

Psyduck perked right up and waddled his way over to the new swing. Misty adjusted it so it would be low enough for Psyduck to hop in and held it out. Psyduck climbed his way inside, squishing his feet into the little holes as his belly fat folded over the seat. He didn’t seem to mind the tight fit however, bouncing in the chair as he waited for Misty to push him. She obligated, fighting a smile as Psyduck let out a squeal-like quack, waving his hands as though he were flying in the air. 

She indulged him for a few minutes before her arms started to tire. Psyduck let out a small whine as she stopped, waving his arms with a pleading look. Misty shook her head and Psyduck reluctantly wiggled his way out of the swing, managing to land on his feet this time.

“Now will you have a bath? Please?” Misty grabbed the shampoo bottle out of her backpack yet again.  
Psyduck looked at the bottle, holding his head for a few moments before nodding. He followed Misty as they went to a paved area of the park near a gutter. It was drizzling now, so Misty set Psyduck near a puddle in case the soap wouldn’t wash off with the little rainwater available.

“Psy?” Psyduck looked up at Misty, questioning her actions with wide eyes. She slathered the shampoo all over Psyduck’s coat, the stink of the boxers replaced by a faux citrus scent. If she were being honest with herself, the rain probably washed most of it away, but she would rather play it safe. She refused to have a stinky Pokemon!

Psyduck whimpered as a bit of the shampoo landed in his eyes and Misty quickly grabbed some puddle water to wash it away. A few scoops of slightly muddy water later and Psyduck was as clean as she was going to get him. Despite the rainfall mostly gone at this point, it was colder than it was during the worst of it. A strong breeze picked up and Psyduck started to shiver, his fur standing up as though each strand were a single goosebump.

“You’re a water type, you should like being wet,” Misty muttered but there was little heat to it. She got out a spare shirt from her backpack to dry him off. Instead of using it like a towel, however, Psyduck promptly put it on top of his head. She rolled her eyes and grabbed it from him, she didn't want a part two to this debacle. Misty quickly grabbed the Pokéball and luckily for her, this time Psyduck allowed himself to be returned to his Pokéball. 

"Thank goodness that was over with," Misty thought to herself. "Now I'll have time to-"

“Hey Misty, what are you doing out here!” Ash yelled over, dragging a moping Brock with him. One of her sisters must have given Brock a talking to for flirting with the trainers again. Ash on the other hand was practically skipping as he approached her. He definitely beat her sisters then, not like that was particularly hard with Pikachu by his side.

“It’s a long story,” Misty said as she wrung out her ponytail, getting the last of the rain out of her hair. She couldn’t help but laugh to herself as she walked away with her friends, what a day! Today was certainly more interesting then she thought it would be.


End file.
